Wild Alaska
by Cambian
Summary: Full Summary Inside. When death eaters find him James Potter-Malfoy he is forced to run, only to be saved by the Cullen with the least control. Jasper is confused why he didn't kill James, and there is still danger after the human. CONTAINS SLASH.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Summary: The war is long since over, but death eaters still roam free, all of their attention focused on the son of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. James Malfoy-Potter has been in Alaska for the past year while his parents hunt down the remaining death eaters. The Cullen family has come to Alaska for a vacation while they think of their next home. Dangerous circumstances bring the two families together. Will contain slash.

---- ---- ----

James didn't know how they had found him. He had used no magic in his year of hiding. Furthermore, he had been hidden with the Fidelius charm which meant that whoever his parents had chosen for the spell had betrayed them. James was in the middle of nowhere when they came, a cabin deep within the Alaskan wilderness. Now, he was running through that wilderness, blood dripping down his cheek from a cut that had been caused by a curse.

They had his wand. He had been in the kitchen cooking when they had come; his wand had been on the table while he was at the stove. They had taken it and he had been forced to run with no ability to fight back.

Faster, faster, he had to outrun them or he would be killed in the most horrid of ways, all for a war that had been over since before he had been born.

---- ---- ----

No one was around for a hundred miles. Jasper was hunting alone when the scent of fresh blood turned his head. His eyes grew pitch black as an insatiable thirst overwhelmed him. He had his target, and though his mind told him it was human, he couldn't bring himself to stop and turn away.

He crashed through the trees, catching sight of a young man with messy white blonde hair and vivid green eyes. He stood at six feet and had a swimmers build. It was cold out and yet this man wore no shirt, no shoes. He was bleeding from cuts across his chest and a gash across his cheek. He pushed through the trees standing before his pray, causing the young man to skid to a stop, landing on his knees.

His heart was pounding in fear, the scent of it was thick in the air, but the fear was not for him, it was for whatever had caused him to run into the forest with no shirt or shoes. Jasper's mind crashed back to him as he watched the boy turn, green eyes filled with fear as he watched the black cloaked figures gain ground.

"Oi, if I was you…I would run."

A shot of green light blew past them, just missing the bleeding human. He watched as the human stood quickly and started running in the opposite direction, only to be captured by a black figure that appeared directly in front of him before he could react.

Jasper disappeared into the trees again, knowing he had not been seen. He watched from the bushes as his thirst continued to burn.

---- ---- ----

"Good job. Our Lord would have rewarded you greatly if he had lived to see you capture the Potter brat's son."

The figure threw James into the center of their circle.

"Well Mr. Malfoy-Potter. You just turned seventeen. Too bad that you will never see eighteen. Weasley, perhaps you should do the honors."

James watched as a female figure walked forward and pulled back her hood. So this was who his father had chosen to bind the charm that hid him. His godmother.

"Aunt Ginny? Why?"

"Why?" The red headed woman growled and dug her fingers into his face. "Because it should have been me and not Malfoy that married Harry. Because I was to bear his children, not that filthy snake. CRUCIO!"

Intense pain erupted deep inside of James, causing a terrible scream to rip from him before the pain ended abruptly and something wet splashed across his face. Through blurry eyes he watched as Ginny Weasley fell to the ground holding the spot where her throat had once been. The blonde from earlier licked his fingers that were covered with her blood.

---- ---- ----

Jasper licked the blood from his fingers. He had watched as the boy was filled with so much pain, and felt an undeniable urge to protect him. He hadn't even realized that he had ripped the woman's throat out until he was licking her blood from his fingers. He growled and attacked another, this time using his teeth and draining the blood. At the same time he sent out calming waves to the remaining humans in black, keeping them in place as he drained each and every one of them.

Jasper moved to kneel before the boy who had originally caught his attention. He brushed the blood from his cheek, but did not taste it. The boy looked up at him with those green eyes before standing on shaky feet and searching the body before him before pulling out what looked like a stick.

"T…Thank you."

---- ---- ----

James collapsed to his knees after he thanked the obvious vampire. He had heard of their kind before, learned of them. He had not taken the man as a vampire before but now his eyes were blood red.

"Usually I would attack a bleeding human without a single thought. I had been planning on hurting you, making you my meal…why did I hesitate?"

James tilted his head to the side. "I don't know. But I am glad that you did. And I'm glad you took them out instead of me." His words seemed far away, as if he was not speaking them. His vision was beginning to tunnel and he knew that he was going into shock. He watched as if through someone else's eyes as the vampire moved closer and picked him up into his arms.

"You need to see a doctor. I'll take you, try to rest."

---- ---- ----

Carlisle looked up in shock as the scent of human blood filled his nose. He saw his son Jasper holding a human who seemed to be unconscious; Jasper's eyes were red.

"What have you done?" His voice was frightened for what his son may have done to the boy.

"He was running through the forest, bleeding. I had intended to make him my dinner. I think his eyes may have stopped me. He was being chased; they were going to kill him. Five of them…I drained four of them, and ripped the throat out of the other. I feel no remorse for what I did…not after what they did to him." Jasper held the boy close, protectively. Carlisle had never seen his son act like this around a human, especially a bleeding one. He watched as his son reluctantly set the boy down on the exam table that was set up in his office.

"Go get cleaned up Jasper, I'll take care of him."

Jasper reluctantly looked at the door before looking back at the boy.

"You can trust me Jasper. If he wakes up seeing you like this…it may frighten him."

Jasper gave the softest of nods before leaving the room to shower and change.

---- ---- ----

"Harry!" Tears were shining in Draco's eyes as he came into Harry's office. Around his neck he wore a pendent with a blood red stone, the only problem with this was that the stone should have been clear; it only became red when their son was in grave danger.

Harry stood quickly, eyes dark with anger. "Ginny."

--- ---

Harry and his husband appeared in Alaska at the sight of their son's hideout. It was in pure ruin now, but the stone around Draco's neck had changed from red to blue. This revealed that their son was alive, but injured. It was a small comfort.

Draco pulled out his wand, tears still in his eyes as he spoke. "POINT ME!" The wand spun in his hands before pointing east.

--- --- --- ---

"James?" The world was spinning and James still had his eyes closed. He must have been dreaming. He was dead and he was hearing his father's voice for one last time.

"James, my little serpent, open your eyes." That was his dad…this was so strange…

Slowly James let his eyes open, revealing emerald green, grey, and amber eyes looking down at him. He tried to sit up but his father pushed him back down. "Don't. You still need rest. Dr. Cullen tended to your wounds but the effects of the cruciatus are still heavy on your body."

He could feel how much his body ached, but it was bearable.

"I'm fine, really father. I take after you." His father laughed a deep laugh while his dad ran a hand through his messy white hair.

"We saw the bodies on our way here. We disposed of them. Dr. Cullen's son saved you."

James shot up into a sitting position before the others could force him to lie back down. "Where is he?" He could still see those red eyes, he had been dreaming about them.

"Jasper. Come here please."

Dr. Cullen spoke at a normal tone, but his son still heard him. A few moments later the blonde vampire entered the room, looking shy.

"I am glad to see that you are awake." The three adults looked at one another before standing to leave the two alone.

James pulled his knees up to his chest, watching as Jasper sat down.

"What you did for me…I don't know how I could ever repay you. You saved my life."

Jasper looked at James with startled eyes. "You don't need to repay me. I did what I did because it was the right thing to do…" Jasper winced at his words. "Well…not the right thing. Murder is never the right thing. But I did what I had to do to keep an innocent person from being killed."

"I was born from a war Jasper; born when two people from opposite sides fell in love. I am not innocent; others had to die so that I could be born. My conception and birth were only possible because of bloodshed. People died protecting my father while he was pregnant with me…" James shivered. "None conceived during the war were ever innocent."

"Were you the one that took their lives? With your own hands? You could not have been, you had not been born. You are innocent."

"Then so are you?"

Jasper was shocked again. Him, innocent? It was not possible. He had just killed five people not twelve hours before.

"You are wrong. I've killed many. I was part of the American Civil War. I killed during the war, killed even more when I became a vampire, and killed five today."

"I absolve you then. I know how I can repay you for saving my life Jasper. I absolve you…from this day forward, your sins are forgiven, and when the day comes…I will vouch for you at the gates of hell so that you may rise to heaven."

The two sat in silence for the next five minutes.

"You have blood in your hair."

James looked up and pulled on the white locks, seeing the dried blood clumping them together. He stood on shaky legs.

"Then I should take a shower, shouldn't I?"

--------------- --------------- ---------------

"He absolved me. He said that as repayment for saving his life that my sins would be forgive and that he would vouch for me at the gates of hell so that I could rise to heaven."

Alice looked at Jasper with a knowing smirk. Alice already knew that James was looking at Jasper like his knight in shining armor. She had known that this would happen for a long time; that is why she had suggested they come to Alaska as they looked for a new place to live after Forks. It was also why she had broken off her relationship with Jasper a whole year before, the same day that she had received the vision. Who was she to stand between not only true love; but soul mates?

"You saved his life Jasper. You brought him here where he was healed and reunited with his parents. I knew you would never kill him though. He's your singer, your soul mate."

Jasper sat up quickly from where he had been laying beside Alice.

"Singer? I didn't want to kill him. Edward wanted to kill Bella at first."

"But you did Jasper. His blood attracted you while you were hunting. Then you felt the overwhelming protectiveness that Edward felt for Bella. Love progresses differently for everyone. You'll have to win him over, but I can already tell that you are getting feelings for him."

Jasper looked down at his hands; hands that he had vowed hours ago would always be there to protect the boy from harm. In that moment, he knew that it was best not to bet against Alice, not just because she was a seer and always knew the outcome, but because he knew it to be true deep within his own heart.

------------------------- --------------------

A/N: I've not seen a similar story, so I decided it was time to make one like this!


End file.
